mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "A former member of the White Lotus Society, Kai learned his skills from the great masters throughout Asia. He journeyed to the far east after meeting his friend and ally Liu Kang in America. Now they reunite and assist Raiden in his battle against Shinnok." *'Bio Kard:' "Once a member of the White Lotus Society, Kai trained under the instruction of Liu Kang. His tutelage complete, Kai wanders the world on a quest of self-enlightenment." Storyline Kai was once a member of the secretive White Lotus Society. He had learned his skills from the great masters throughout Asia. He journeyed to the far east where he met Liu Kang who happened to be in America at the time, recruiting to train a new generation of Shaolin warriors. During the events of Mortal Kombat 4, Kai went with Liu Kang to China to become a Shaolin warrior. However his training was interrupted with the invasion of Shinnok and his dark legion into Edenia. Liu Kang and Kai found Fujin who fell from the Heavens while battling the forces of Shinnok. The god of wind was unconscious and was about to be killed by Shinnok's Army of Darkness, when Liu Kang and Kai interrupted the demons and saved him. Later on, Kai and Liu Kang joined Raiden in his efforts against Shinnok. Once Shinnok was beaten, Kai decided to wander the Earth on a quest for self-enlightenment. As a blessing from Raiden as he prepared to ascend to Elder God, Raiden entrusted his Staff to Kai to help him on his quest, and perhaps find his way into immortality. Kai would later join with the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon, where he would die alongside the rest of the kombatants. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 4: (Canonical)' ::(Kai looks over a cliff, thoughtfully. Raiden appears behind him in a lightning bolt) ::''Raiden: You fought well, Kai. You are now a true Shaolin warrior.'' ::''Kai: (turns to face Raiden) Thanks, Raiden. But I'm not interested in becoming a Shaolin warrior anymore. I've got too many of my own problems to deal with.'' ::''Raiden: What will you do next?'' ::''Kai: I don't know. Wander the Earth, search for my soul... That kind of thing.'' ::''Raiden: Well... Perhaps you could use this on your journey.'' ::''Kai: Your Lightning Staff?'' ::''Raiden: It holds the power of thunder and lightning. Wield it wisely, for it can show you the way to immortality. You earned it.'' ::''Kai: (takes the staff) Thank you, Raiden. I will not fail.'' *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The power of Blaze opened Kai's mind, and he became psychically linked to the One Being. He could see the One Being's dreams, from which all of reality is formed. In deep meditation, Kai allowed his mind to wander the realms in search of knowledge. He witnessed the rise of Shao Kahn and his eventual demise at the hand of Liu Kang, the return of the Dragon King and the final battle at the pyramid. But when Kai looked to the future, he saw nothing." Category:Character Subpages Category:Timeline